La Jūbi
by Princezz Inuyoukai
Summary: Hinata despues de perderse en unas cuevas despierta a nueve misteriosas bestias que desde ahora dicen ser sus guardianes, porque ella es la re-encarnacion de un ser poderoso. Ahora debe salvar al mundo de una peligrosa organizacion que busca el poder de sus guardianes. ¿Como ser una heroina y al mismo tiempo una adolescente? Mas si su corazon late cerca de uno de sus guardianes
1. El Inicio de Todo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto-Sensei yo solo los utilizo para poder hacer mis historias.

**La ****Jūbi**

**Capitulo 1.- El Inicio De Todo**

Hace muchos años, cuando el mundo empezaba a formarse, una terrible criatura acechaba a todos los seres humanos por igual. Su nombre, conocido como "El Jūbi, la Bestia de las Diez Colas", era un monstruo legendario que se decía que su tamaño y fuerza eran incomparables. Además de ser una bestia tan enorme que sus huellas creaban huecos, lagunas y lagos, a parte de que podía levantar las montañas más pesadas que podrías imaginar.

Pero aunque era fuerte, también era un ser muy malvado y poderoso que asesinaba y torturaba a los humanos que se atrevían a desobedecerlo. Hubo varios humanos que trataron de enfrentarse al Jūbi y liberarse de su esclavitud, pero los pobres mortales solo perdían sus vidas y con esos resultados, nadie quería enfrentarse al poderoso demonio, al que por siempre estarían condenados a servir.

Pasaron los años y nadie mas tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a aquella poderosa criatura por el miedo a morir en sus manos y dejar sus seres queridos solo. Las esperanzas iban acabándose para ellos.

Pero hubo un día, en que un joven se atrevió a enfrentarlo, aquel joven tenía una gran cantidad de chakra y un poder conocido como el Rinnegan. Se dice que pelearon varios días y noches sin fin, que su pelea fue una lucha eterna, hasta que al final, cuando el joven estaba a punto de perder saco a relucir su último truco: El Poder del Sacrifico Humano.

El joven se volvió un jinchūriki, un recipiente humano para contener en su interior el poder de la increíble bestia. Ese joven se convirtió en el salvador del mundo, se convirtió en Rikudō Sennin, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Y así comenzó una nueva era de paz para el mundo humano. Hasta que Rikudō Sennin se dio cuenta que al envejecer su chakra desaparecería y el Jūbi volvería a renacer, sembrando otra vez la destrucción y oscuridad en el mundo.

Entonces utilizando el poder del Rinnegan y de los Seis Caminos, dividió el chakra del Jūbi en nueve diferentes bestias y con el poder del Chibaku Tensei encerró el cuerpo del Jūbi, formando en ese momento la luna. En su lecho de muerte el Sabio reunió a sus hijos y les heredo su voluntad de ayudar al mundo a buscar su camino hacia la paz. Sus hijos le agradecieron a su padre y empezaron su búsqueda para buscar la paz en este mundo.

Pero aún le quedaba un pequeño pendiente, las pequeñas bestias con cola, o como a él les gustaba llamarlas, los Bijūs que había creado con el chakra del Jūbi, les dio un importante mensaje:

-Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama; siempre estarán juntos, incluso si son separados. Y un día, se convertirán en uno... Tal vez con nombres distintos... En formas diferentes en las que ahora existen. Y a diferencia de cuando habían estado conmigo, serán guiados por el camino correcto. Con el paso del tiempo... Sabrán cuál es el poder real... Somos los creadores de la paz y el orden y se que ustedes, mis pequeños Bijūs también guiaran al siguiente salvador… por el camino correcto. Sean fuertes… y podrán ayudarse mutuamente.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Rikudō Sennin. Pero el Sabio no sabia que sus hijos tenían diferentes formas de ver la paz del mundo y usaron diferentes métodos para hallarlos. En cuanto a los cachorros del Jūbi, al ver los humanos que tenían un gran poder, decidieron capturarlos, pero el mayor de los cachorros percibió los sentimientos negativos de los humanos y decidieron ocultarse de ellos.

Hasta que el nuevo salvador apareciera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me quedo?

Solo deben de dejar un review para poder darme la respuesta.

Espero que no los haya decepcionado ^ / / / ^, pero esta idea ya la tenia en mi cabeza dándome vueltas

Y si no la escribía, lo mas seguro que una personalidad sádica me iba a torturar y la verdad no quiero pasar por eso T_T cofJeannecof

(Jeanne: NO SOY SADICA Ò_Ó solo tengo una mentalidad diferente U_U)

Si claro ¬ . ¬ y yo tendré muy pronto los derechos de Naruto

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben review, sugerencia, comentario, duda, regaño, regalo o chocolate ^_^serán bien recibidos

(Jeanne: De preferencia un chocolate, en especial con galleta)

**Fecha de publicacion:** _Miercoles 07 de Noviembre del 2012_


	2. Hinata Hyūga

Esta historia ha sido inspirada en varios animes (especialmente Naruto) que he visto en mis dieciséis años de vida y con esta historia espero que puedan apreciar lo importante que son los animes para mí.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto-Sensei yo solo los utilizo para poder hacer mis historias.

**La Jūbi**

**Capitulo 2.- Hinata Hyūga**

_Hasta que el nuevo salvador apareciera._

_Hasta que el nuevo salvador apareciera._

_Hasta que el nuevo salvad…_

-Hinata-chan… - se escuchaba una voz infantil detrás de la puerta –Es hora de levantarse, papá ya hizo el desayuno. Vamos levántate ya, o llegaras tarde a la escuela.

¿Escuela? Al escuchar esa palabra, Hinata Hyūga se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo. Tomó su uniforme escolar y después de salir del baño ya cambiada procedió a peinarse. Hinata no era una chica normal o como algunas personas podrían considerarla normal. Ella era una chica extraña para algunos, más por sus características físicas. Pelo negro azulado, piel blanca como la nieve, un cuerpo mas desarrollado de lo usual a sus quince años y esos ojos blancos, herencia de su familia. Por esas extrañas características, parecía una fantasma. Bueno eso contando de que pasaba desapercibida frente a todos.

- Ohayō Hinata-chan- decía una pequeña igual a Hinata, a excepción de que tenia el cabello castaño, era Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata de diez años, que masticaba una pequeña tostada cubierta con mermelada.

- Ohayō- dijo su padre Hiashi, mientras bebía una taza de café y leía el periódico que sostenía en su mano libre, Hiashi era igual a Hanabi en el cabello castaño.

-Tarde como siempre, si que no tienes remedio- Hinata solo volteo a ver a aquella persona, su hermano mayor Neji de dieciséis años, el castaño estaba guardando sus cosas de la escuela en su mochila.

- Ohayō mamá- decía Hinata a una fotografía donde se podía ver a una mujer muy parecida a Hinata, Hana Hyūga, ella había fallecido cuando Hinata tenia cinco años. –Vaya papá, ahora si te esmeraste en el desayuno- decía mientras se sentaba y tomaba unos hot cakes que estaban en un plato.

-En realidad, Neji preparo los hot cakes, yo solo prepare el café- mientras le pasaba una taza de café a Hinata.

-Si Neji los preparo- decía mientras se le quedaba observando –No los comeré. Es posible que le haya puesto algo.

-No desconfíes de mi Hinata- Neji se volteo a verla y empezar a reír al ver que Hinata si estaba comiendo los hot cakes con el cuidado de que Neji no la descubriera.

El desayuno pasó rápidamente y todos salieron para sus respectivos lugares. Hanabi salió rumbo a la primaria Kumogakure, su padre tenia que ir a trabajar de maestro a la universidad Amegakure. Mientras que Hinata y Neji iban llegando casi tarde a sus clases en Konoha, la mejor preparatoria en todo Kirigakure. Lo bueno es que la primera clase era con el profesor Kakashi.

Hinata y Neji iban en el mismo salón, ya que solo tenían un año de diferencia fueron inscritos juntos.

Era una mañana muy fría, pero que se esperaba del crudo mes de Diciembre, nada más que la nieve cubriéndote todo tu cuerpo. AL entrar al salón ya estaban todos sus compañeros, pero como siempre, o bueno, algunas veces, el profesor todavía no llegaba. Eso si que fue un alivio, más ya que era su último día de clases, muy pronto iniciaría las vacaciones.

-Espero que ahora si compres un nuevo despertador- decía Neji mientras se alejaba a sentarse al lado de su novia Ten Ten.

-Bueno, si "alguien" no me lo estuviera escondiendo cada vez que compro uno- Hinata solo apretaba su puño al ver como Neji la dejaba hablando sola. –Ah, es imposible hablar con él- decía mientras caminaba directo a su asiento cerca de la ventana. –Buenos días Gaara-Kun- le decía a un joven pelirrojo, con la letra kanji de "Amor" tatuada en la frente, que solo miraba a un punto en especifico.

-Buenos días, igualmente Hinata- decía con su voz monótona.

-Buenos días, Amaru-chan- mientras saludaba a la joven que estaba en el asiento de atrás, la joven era una chica pelirroja, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos azules.

-Buenos días, Hinata-chan- decía con nerviosismo, y Hinata sabía porque. Se sentó al lado de Gaara y prosiguió a empezar a leer su libro favorito, eso hasta que cierta molestia apareció de repente.

-¿Qué tal, Hinata-baka?- Esa voz, como detestaba esa voz chillona que siempre estaba molestándole su día en la escuela. Hinata levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con el peor de sus pesadillas: Sakura Haruno. Sakura es una chica presumida y muy egoísta, tenia su cabello de color rosa chicle y unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, que según ella "Hacia que todo hombre se derritiera por ella", detrás de ellas su amigas o como el salón las llamaba "Las Pesadas" entre ellas se encontraban Matsuri Iraira, Shion Ninki y Karenbana Kosui. En un pasado, Sakura y Hinata eran amigas, pero todo cambio cuando Hinata empezó a tener más confianza en si misma y a hacer mas amigos, en especial de…

-Tan temprano y molestando- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Las dos chicas voltearon a ver quien era, y encontraron a un joven azabache, moreno, con ojos de color negro y dando aires de ser una persona cool, todos lo conocían como Sasuke Uchiha (N.A: No pude evitarlo ^/^).

-Sasuke-Kun- Sakura intento abalanzarse hacia Sasuke, pero él solo se hizo a un lado, haciendo que Sakura casi besara el piso.

-¿Qué tal besa la madera, frentona?- dijo Ino otra compañera de clases, quien solo se reía desde su asiento.

-Je, por lo menos ya bese algo, pero tu Ino-cerda, no sabes nada de besos- decía como si le estuviera restándole importancia, aunque en el fondo su orgullo le doliera –Pero yo vine a hablar con Hinata, no con ustedes, bola de chismosos- decía mientras se volteaba a ver a sus demás compañeros que estaban muy interesados en la escena. –Bien, Hinata… todos ya han confirmado que irán, hasta tu hermano Neji, pero de ti no tengo respuesta

Hinata sabía a lo que se refería. La familia Haruno tenía una propiedad privada en uno de las montañas de Kirigakure, y Sakura había organizado un pequeño viaje hacia la cabaña de su familia. Por mucho que el salón no les caiga bien Sakura o alguna de sus amigas, aceptaron la invitación, pero Hinata no sabia si ir. Pensaba que era un truco de Sakura para dejarla en vergüenza.

-O es que… ¿Sigues teniendo miedo por lo de hace diez años?- pregunto Sakura. Se hizo un silencio en el salón. Todos sabían lo que ocurrió en Kirigakure hace diez años.

-Sabes muy bien- decía Gaara, mientras se levantaba para defender a su amiga, que se había quedado en shock –Que no podemos mencionar eso, mas enfrente de ella.

-Solo bromeaba- decía mientras se sentaba en su asiento –Pero si, Hinata, necesito una respuesta hoy

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaba Gaara

-Si, estoy bien

-Sakura no debió mencionar eso- se le acerco Amaru

-Ignórenla, sabe que siempre busca llamar la atención- dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba su asiento –No debes de ir, sabes que planea algo

-Lo se

Los dos chicos se le quedaron mirando a su amiga le iban a decir algo hasta que…

-Muy bien alumnos, empecemos la clase- decía Kakashi, después de una larga ausencia, se venia apareciendo media hora después.

-Antes que nada ¿Dónde estaba?- Preguntaba Sai.

-Bueno, es que, me perdí en el sendero de la vida- decía sonriente y con una gotita resbalando en su nuca.

-¡Eso ni usted se lo cree!- grito todo el grupo.

La clase de química era aburridísima, después le siguió matemáticas con Iruka-Sensei, luego geografía con Asuma-Sensei y por ultimo, y alivio de Hinata, historia, quien la maestra era Kurenai Yūhi. A Hinata le agradaba esa materia, aparte de literatura, Hinata amaba la historia y siempre investigaba la historia de varios lugares que ella le agradaba.

-Bien chicos, pueden tomar sus cosas, espero ver sus trabajos de la historia de Kirigakure en mi escritorio a primera hora del próximo mes. Felices vacaciones.- dijo Kurenai-Sensei al retirarse.

Hinata preparaba sus cosas, al parecer Neji iba a tener que irse con Ten Ten y Rock Lee, así que Hinata se iría con Amaru e Ino. Ya tenia lista su mochila cuando la acorralaron.

-Entonces, iras o no- decía Sakura, solo se quedaron mirando, si decía que no, la llamaría miedosa el resto del semestre y si decía que si, pues caería en una trampa tonta –Responde Hinata.

-Si… si iré- decía con toda seguridad.

-Entonces yo iré- decía Sasuke mientras salía del salón

-Yo igual iré, si Hinata va- se le acerco Gaara.

-Al parecer, tus guaruras nunca te dejan sola- decía con algo de celos Sakura mientras salía acompañada de sus amigas. –El próximo miércoles, no se te olvide.

-No tenias porque hacerlo- se volteo Hinata para hablarle a Gaara

-Eres mi amiga, además sabemos perfectamente que trama algo- decía Gaara con su voz monótona, mientras se daba vuelta y salía del salón. Hinata solo suspiro. Siempre tenían que salir a defenderla Sasuke o Gaara, y aunque eran sus mejores amigos, le molestaba que la siguieran tratando como una niña pequeña. Bueno, al menos empezaron sus vacaciones.

Cuando salió se encontró con Ino y Amaru que la estaban esperando, entonces le contó todo lo que paso.

-Esa frentona…- decía Ino con el puño levantado –Apuesto a que solo te uso para que Sasuke aceptara ir a su dichosa cabaña.

-Ino-chan – decía Amaru –Pero tu igual aceptase

-Ah, si, pero porque iba a ir Sai y no iba a permitir que Karenbaka se le acercara… además Gaara igual ira- dirigiéndole una mirada a Amaru, lo cual Hinata interpreto como un "Ya empezó con sus ideas"

-Etto… yo… no es que… bueno… -Amaru estaba toda roja, que si un copo de nieve le cayera en cima, se derretiría al instante. No era secreto que Amaru estaba locamente enamorada de Gaara, pero el muy sonso solo tenia ojos para Matsuri. Hinata solo reía ante la escena que estaba a punto de formarse. Si era muy divertido tener a esas dos chicas como amigas.

La primera en irse fue Ino, ya que su familia tenía una pequeña florería en el centro del pueblo y Amaru vivía cerca del edificio donde se encontraba la familia Hyūga. Las tres acordaron verse el día del viaje en el centro para irse las tres al punto de reunión.

Hinata llego más primero que su familia. Hanabi de seguro seguía en la escuela, ya que por ser el último día hacían un pequeño convivio entre todos. Su padre lo mas seguro es que seguía trabajando en la universidad y de Neji… bueno él ya sabe como llegar a la casa.

Se preparo un poco de comida y empezó a ver la televisión. Estuvo un rato entretenida hasta que llego su padre. Le explico que si había decidido ir al viaje que Sakura había organizado. Hinata empezó a preparar sus cosas para el viaje, cuando entro Neji.

-Y yo que pensé que serias mas fuerte

-Tú sabes bien que quería empezar con "ese" tema otra vez

-Y ya escuchaste a Sasuke, solo quería llamar la atención.

-Lo se, pero es que me nuble por un momento

-Debemos de superarlo

-Yo aun no logro superar lo ocurrido

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Iras con alguien al viaje?

-Pues… Gaara y Sasuke dijeron que solo iban a ir, porque yo iría, pero quede con Amaru e Ino de encontrarnos- decía pensativamente

-Bien. Oyasuminasai Hinata-chan

- Oyasuminasai Neji-ni-san

Hinata se acostó en su cama, sin darse cuenta empezó a caer en un profundo sueño.

_Sostenía a Hanabi, aun como una bebe, y a Neji, inconsciente cerca de ella. Todo estaba en llamas, el pueblo se consumía en llamas. Enfrente de ella estaba una mujer, sangrando por casi todo su cuerpo y frente a ella, un hombre de unos 30 años, cabellos negros y largos, vestía una armadura de color rojo y negro._

_-Hinata- le hablo de repente –Pase lo que pase, recuerda que los quiero mucho._

_-¿Mami?- preguntaba la pequeña, ¿era acaso una despedida?_

_-Los quiero._

_Entonces la mujer empezó a formar una gran esfera negra con sus manos y de su espalda le empezaron a salir varias colas. Hinata veía aquella escena. La mujer apunto aquella esfera negra hacia ese hombre. Y en un susurro pronuncio aquella palabra._

_- __Bijudama_

_Lo que Hinata vio a continuación fue una gran explosión y como todo a su alrededor se oscurecía._

_-¡Mamá!_

Hinata se levanto de un sobresalto, otra vez ese sueño. ¿Por qué siempre soñaba eso cuando la fecha de la muerte de su madre estaba cerca? Solo apretó fuertemente las sabanas y unas lágrimas salían de sus blanquecinos ojos. Seguía recordándolo todo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ahora?

Aquí tiene la segunda parte, de seguro los deje shockeados *solo se escucha el cri-cri*

Como leyeron al inicio, esta fue otra introducción a la historia, ya que me he dado cuenta de que así, no digo la mayoría, inician varias historias.

Además esto salió como inspiración de los varios animes que he visto en mi vida. (Jeanne: ¿Cuántos llevas?) Como unos 50 a los mucho.

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**EyesGray-sama**: Que bueno que te emociono la primera parte, espérate los siguientes capitulos. Además 100% fiel a la historia de Naruto.

**Esmeralda234**: Hinata también es mi personaje favorito y uno de mis ejemplos a seguir. Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo. Disfrútalo.

**Sarahi99**: Como ya había dicho antes, si, la pareja KuraHina es extraña, pero es una de mis favoritas, todo gracias a una historia de Aniyasha-ni-san "LA LUNA Y EL KYUUBI". P.D: Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**: Aquí te traigo la segunda parte, espero que siga siendo interesante para ti.

Si quieren dejarme alguna sugerencia, comentario, duda o regalo…

Solo deben de dejar un review para poder darme la respuesta.

Espero que no los haya decepcionado ^ / / / ^… No en serio, no quiero decepcionarlos o cierta loca bipolar me torturara TT_TT

**Fecha de publicación:** _Sábado 10 de Noviembre del 2012_


	3. El Reto de Sakura

Esta historia ha sido inspirada en varios animes (especialmente Naruto) que he visto en mis dieciséis años de vida y con esta historia espero que puedan apreciar lo importante que son los animes para mí.

Advertencia: oOC, Anti-Sakura y a ver que mas sale.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto-Sensei yo solo los utilizo para poder hacer mis historias.

**La Jūbi**

**Capitulo 3.- Reto**

-Veamos- decía mientras revisaba su mochila –Cepillo… pasta dental… ropa… celular… listo- decía mientras cerraba su mochila –Creo que Neji-ni-san tiene razón, a veces llego a ser una cabeza hueca, ah, pero no iba a dejar que Sakura me deje como una cobarde- decía con los puños cerrados y una fuerte determinación en sus ojos –Aunque se que me hará pasar una vergüenza- decía mientras su animo decaía.

Hinata se volvió a acostar en su cómoda cama. Mañana seria el dichoso viaje que Sakura había organizado y quería asegurarse de que llevaba todas sus cosas. Cerró los ojos cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

-Pase- respondió mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-¿Cómo estas?- era su padre quien ingresaba a la habitación de Hinata.

-Bien, pero como me gustaría que Sakura-baka tuviera un resfriado y se cancelara ese viaje- mientras dejaba ver una radiante sonrisa.

Hiashi sabía perfectamente la mala relación de Hinata y Sakura. –A veces creo que te pareces demasiado a Hana- Hiashi sonreía de manera extraña.

-Créeme, lo se, incluso Hanabi-chan dice que tal vez podría ser una reencarnación de mamá

-Hablando de ella, tu cumpleaños esta casi cerca

-Con este viaje se me había olvidado- decía muy apenada

-Bueno, tal vez a mi también se me olvide festejarlo por el trabajo que tengo, pero tengo algo para ti- decía mientras le entregaba un paquete adornado con un moño lila.

Hinata lo tomó y empezó a abrirlo, cuando vio el contenido no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente. Era el collar de su madre.

-¿Estas seguro de querer dármelo?

-Claro que si. Además estoy muy seguro que Hana le hubiese gustado dártelo.

Hinata no pudo evitar abrazar a su padre mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Y para mi no hay regalo?- se escucho una voz infantil

-Hanabi tu cumpleaños es en cinco meses- decía Hiashi mientras se acercaba a su hija menor.

-Bueno, pero me conformare con nueve pasteles de chocolate- decía mientras abrazaba su padre.

-No podrás comerte nueve pasteles, apenas si puedes con cinco rebanadas- decía Hinata mientras se ponía su nuevo collar y no podía evitar que una enorme sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata despertó muy temprano ese día, con suerte y tal vez Neji la había esperado, pero seria como pedir naranjas a un limonar. Se preparo su desayuno y vio que todavía nadie más estaba despierto. Hanabi de seguro dormía ya que anoche se propuso a terminar de ver su película favorita y su padre descansando por todo el trabajo que la universidad dejaba. Terminando de desayunar se levanto de su asiento y fue por sus cosas. Dentro de media hora se encontraría con Ino y Amaru en la entrada de la escuela.

Salió del edificio y vio la nieve cubriendo toda Kirigakure, también veía a pocas personas en la calle, bueno no los culpaba, ¿con este frio a quien no le gustaría quedarse en casa?

-Bien- se decía a si misma –Hora de no morir congelada

Hinata caminaba entre la nieve, pensando en que truco la quería meter Sakura esta vez. Aun no se le olvidaba cuando le echo polvo pica-pica y empezó a correr como loca. Juro que algún día se vengaría de ella.

-Hola Hinata-chan

Hinata levanto la cabeza para ver quien era la que la había saludado. Se encontró con una mujer joven de unos 30 años, cabello rojo, largo y suelto, vestía una blusa azul y unos pantalones negros, sus ojos eran azules y sonreía muy coquetamente.

-M-m-mizukage-sama –Hinata hacia una reverencia

-No, no, no, no me llames tan formalmente, con que solo me digas Mei estoy feliz.

Mei Terumi era la Mizukage de Kirigakure, obtuvo ese puesto hace diez años cuando Kirigakure tuvo ese fatídico accidente. Mei supo sacar adelante a Kirigakure cuando no había esperanzas de ver reconstruido el pueblo. Además de que Mei conocía a Hinata, ya que ella era amiga de Hana.

-B-bien M-Mei-San

-¿A dónde te diriges tan temprano?- le preguntaba mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Pues vera… Sakura Haruno nos invito a un pequeño viaje en las montañas y dentro de media hora me reuniré con Ino-chan y Amaru-chan.

-Tienes suerte de poder disfrutar de tus vacaciones Hina-chan

-¿Y usted Mei-San? ¿Se dirigía a algún lugar?

-No, solo quería escapar de mi odioso hermano, además debo de ir por mi padre ya que paso a visitar a Hiruzen-San

Así empezaron una larga plática hasta que se toparon con Amaru quien también se les unió a la plática. Después llegaron al portón de la escuela donde los estaba esperando Ino.

-Mizukage- decía Ino mientras se acercaba a Mei –Es cierto que muy pronto inaugurara un nuevo jardín en el parque.

Ino era fanática de las flores, podías preguntarle de alguna flor y te decía todo sobre ella, además de que ayudaba en la enfermería de la escuela.

-Exacto y tendrá varias flores juntas que crearan una hermosa obra de arte.

-Mei-san… - iba a decir algo Hinata, pero de repente un grito se escucho a lo lejos

-¡Mei!

Definitivamente a Mei no le gustaba esa voz, la voz de su odioso hermano mayor. Ao Terumi.

-De nuevo te volviste a escapar de tus labores, primero me dejas el papeleo, después tengo que ir por tu comida solo porque según tu, estas muy cansada y ahora quieres que sea yo el que vaya por papá ¿Pues quien te crees?

-La Mizukage- decía con una sonrisa elegante

-A veces creo que actúas muy extraña a tu edad, si sigues así nunca podrás encontrar un buen…- Ao se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde. Una de las cosas que Kirigakure sabía es que las palabras "edad" y "matrimonio" juntas en una oración no traían nada bueno, más si estaba cerca de la Mizukage.

-Ao- Mei se le acerco con una sonrisa –Termina esa frase… y te mato- decía mientras se alejaba de su hermano –Nos vemos después Hinata-chan, disfruta de tu viaje.

-Eh… Sayonara Mei-San- se despedía gentilmente.

-¿A que hora creen que Sakura se le ocurra pasar?- se les acerco un joven gor… perdón… rellenito mientras comía unas frituras y vestía son un suéter rojo y unos pantalones azules, su nombre es Chōji Akimichi.

-Es muy problemático tener que levantarse tan temprano- decía un joven con cara de flojo, traía su cabello negro sujeto en una coleta y vestía unos pantalones negros y un suéter verde, quien estaba sentado al lado de una joven rubia, su nombre es Shikamaru Nara.

-Para ti todo es un problema ¿verdad? ¿Me pregunto como es posible que sigas estudiando? Si a leguas se nota que eres un vago- decía su compañera rubia, quien vestía de negro y su cabello sujetado en cuatro coletas, ella es Temari No Sabaku, la hermana mayor de Gaara y Kankuro.

-No hay que desesperarse- salto de entre todos un joven vestido de verde y con el cabello cortado en forma de coco y con unas grandes cejas, él era conocido como Rock Lee –De seguro la joven Sakura se esta esmerando en tener todo planeado para que podamos pasar una buena velado.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con una gotita de sudor en la frente. Él si que es la definición de raro.

-Yo solo acepte, porque los monjes me dijeron que era una buena oportunidad de hacer crecer mi espíritu de solidaridad- dijo un chico con el cabello color morado y una expresión seria, él es Sora Tsukaima –Pero apuesto que solo lo hicieron para que yo cuando vuelva tenga que limpiar el templo

-Oye Hinata- se le acerco un chico con rasgos caninos, su nombre Kiba Inuzuka quien era acompañado de su perro Akamaru -¿Me preguntaba si querías sentarte conmigo y claro con Akamaru?

-Gomen Kiba-Kun, pero estaré con Ino y Amaru

-Ah, esta bien, creo que me sentare con Shino, quien por cierto, creo que todavía no llega

-Estoy a tu lado, tonto- decía un chico vestido con un suéter verde y portaba unos lentes color negro –Deberías saberlo ya que te consideras mi amigo…

-Tú serás el tonto, siempre estas de misterioso

Y así empezó el día para Hinata, sus amigas platicando, Kiba y Shino peleando por ver quien era el más tonto, Gaara y Sasuke, siendo ellos mismos. Choji comiendo sus frituras, Kankuro y Haku haciendo figuras de nieve, Shikamaru oyendo, ignorando mas bien dicho, los reclamos de Temari sobre ser un vago, Lee haciendo ejercicio mientras Neji y Ten Ten lo observaban. Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo conversando entre ellos y Sora y Sumaru platicando de cosas triviales.

Hasta que al fin decidió aparecerse la plaga rosa. Sakura venia en su limusina, una muy grande limusina, vaya ser rico a veces tenia sus ventajas

-Perdonen el retraso, pero al saber que también Sasuke-Kun iría, arregle mejor la cabaña, por favor suban

Todos entraron a la limusina y esta empezó a arrancar yendo hacia las montañas de Kirigakure.

Al llegar Hinata vio que tal vez si valía la pena a ver venido, después de todo, la cabaña no estaba nada mal, de hecho era fantástica.

-Bien- decía Sakura mientras dejaba entrar a todos sus compañeros – los cuartos de las chicas están a la izquierda y el de los chicos a la derecha, así que pueden ir a dejar sus cosas.

Hinata y las demás fueron a ver sus cuartos, eran muy grandes y las camas muy suaves. Si valía la pena. Después de acomodar su equipaje se reunieron en la sala para poder convivir un momento.

Sakura llego e informo que tenía un juego planeado para divertirse. Hinata sintió como si se la hubiese quedado mirando.

-Verán es muy simple, he escondido cosas, pistas para que me entiendan, solo deben de seguirlas, en serio será muy divertido- sonreía de forma maquiavélica.

-Sakura- Amaru empezó a hablar –Iremos en parejas o será individual

-Sera individual Amaru- hablo Matsuri –O que, querías ir con alguien en especial- la veía de una manera muy enfadada.

Amaru solo miro al piso con las mejillas sonrojadas. Hinata no le gustaba que molestaran a sus amigas.

-Sakura- esta vez hablo Hinata – ¿Recibirá algo el ganador?

Sakura sonrió. –Claro que si, pero será un sorpresa. Bien, sin nada más que decir que el juego comience.

Todos salieron de la cabaña, muy bien abrigados ya que al estar en un lugar muy alto, era imposible no sentir el máximo frio.

Hinata salió de la cabaña no sin antes darles suerte a Ino, Amaru, Gaara y Sasuke. Ellos también le desearon suerte.

-Bien- se decía a si misma –Que la misión comience- decía Hinata mientras se dispersaba de sus compañeros.

Sin saber que alguien la espiaba y que su verdadera misión no estaba a mas que a punto de comenzar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Konichiwa

Aquí dejando mi nuevo capitulo, ¿a alguien le fascino?

*cri-cri-cri*

Princezz está triste buuaa T_T

Bueno no ^_^, la verdad es que vino hace poco la convención de anime IMAGINA

Y me compre hasta terminarme toda mi mesada, cosa muy triste por cierto.

(Jeanne: Pero bien que disfrutaste ¿no?)

Pues claro, no sabrán que es lo que me compre, pues bien se los diré…

UN PELUCHE DEL KYUUBI YEAHHH, verán lo vi en el local y corrí hacia el, ya que otra loca me lo quería quitar, así que chicas si alguna de ustedes es de Oaxaca y fue al IMAGINA y no se llevo un peluche del Kyuubi… NO FUI YO XD

Si mis lectoras, además de una mochila de L * U * y varios posters de mis animes favoritos

Además de que estoy en shock o.o, para los que ya leyeron el nuevo capitulo de Naruto, sabrán a lo que me refiero ;)

Ahora respondiendo a los reviews:

**EyesGray-sama:** Pues que bueno que te gusto el inicio, también pensé en hacerlo en universo Naruto, pero decidí hacerlo en un universo, por así decirlo, "normal". Kurama-San muy pronto vendrá no te preocupes. Si Hinata también es mi idola.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:** Gracias por tu review, si se que hay dudas y todo eso, pero no te preocupes, con el transcurso de los capitulos te podrás resolver algunas dudas. (Jeanne: Aunque si sigues teniéndolas, puedes enviar un PM) Jeanne dijimos que nada de SPOILERS

**Natsuki 07**: Si, la pareja de KuraHina es muy rara, pero en serio es una pareja muy hermosa U

**Sarahi99**: Guau, yo igual amo a Hinata-chan, también Konan es mi personaje favorito, aunque no se si catalogarla como villana O.O y Guren se me hizo una tipa muy buena onda, mas cuando adopto a Yukimaru. Igual odio a Sakura-pelos-de-chicle pues que se cree ¬.¬. Si ya se que Gaara-San y Sasuke-Kun sea raro que sean los mejores amigos de Hinata-ni-chan, pero la razón es que parte de Naruto y Kurama como pareja de Hinata, esos dos se me hacen también una linda opción, por esa razón los puse como su mejores amigos. Sobre si es Madara-San, creo que te dejare con la duda, aunque no pierdas la fe de que podría ser él. Si a mi también me caía mejor Tobi cuando era un chico bueno era tan SUGOI. Pero también gane la apuesta que hice con mis primos =). También el Shukaku me cae bien, aunque si estaba algo loco. No te preocupes si te sales del tema, a mi igual me pasa eso, a veces ^/ / / ^. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Lo se Kurama es tan Kawaii

**Blu22black:** Gracias por tu review, espera los siguientes capitulos :D

**Ari:** Pues como ya dije antes, me agradaba la idea de que Sasuke y Gaara sean los mejores amigos de Hinata, aunque tal vez ponga el recuerdo de la amistad con Sasuke en un omake y el de Gaara en un episodio, para que no haya dudas ;)

**Tsikihime:** Yo espero que si ames mi historia, ya que eso evita que sufra tortura de una loca bipolar XD (Jeanne: Vas a seguir con lo mismo ¬.¬) Oo Eso de poner a Sasuke-Kun interesado en Hinata, créeme me atrae y creo que la pondré en la historia, aunque su pareja será Kurama. Pero gracias por tu consejo :D

Sigan leyendo la historia y si llego a 8 reviews para este capitulo, pondré el 4º capitulo el Jueves, así que ya saben ;D

_**Fecha de Publicación:**__ Viernes 16 de Noviembre del 2012._


End file.
